1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for electrohydrodynamic (hereinafter "EHD") ejection, and specifically to ink jet printers that eject ink via EHD.
2. Background of Related Art
Ink jet printers are playing an increasingly significant role in the printer art. This popularity is due at least in part to their improved resolution and relatively low cost compared to laser technology. Further, the emergence of digital photography has shifted the consumer printing market to low cost, photo-capable color ink jet printers. Higher resolution print heads are required to support market expectations for photographic quality. In fact, it has been estimated that by the year 2002, consumers may purchase more than 15 times as many photo-capable ink jet printers than dedicated photo printers per year.
Thus, an increasingly significant need exists for an ink jet printer that utilizes a high resolution print head.